nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Pericles
Curse you scooby doo AHHHHHHHHHHH Pericles last words before his and the entity's destruction Professor Pericles is the main, later secondary antagonist of Scooby-Doo's Mystery Incorporated. He was a parrot and the former mascot of the original Mystery Incorporated of Crystal Cove. He was a friend of Ricky Owens. He and Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. are the reason behind the original Mystery gang's disappearance his master plan was to free an evil entity to gain ultimate power during the planetary alignment when he bonded with it pericles went utterly mad and attempted to destroy crystal cove and the world. But in the end the monstrous parrot is finally destroyed along with his master by mystery incorporated he is than reborn in a new version of crystal cove and is now happy with out his scar and lives with a married Ricky and Cassidy. Histroy When Ricky Owens was just a boy, Professor Pericles met him. He had purposely crashed into a tree in Ricky's front yard. Despite intial mistrust, Ricky was trusted and nursed Pericles back to health until he was healthy enough to fly again. Intially sad, Ricky was then pleasantly surprised to see Pericles fly back and the two became friends ever since. He visited the buried Darrow Mansion along with the rest of the old Mystery Incorporated. (Escape From Mystery Manor) He helped investigate the old Spanish church where a monster had been sited, and speculated the monster might have led them there on purpose. He was very interested when the drawing of the Planispheric Disk was discovered. Also Professor Pericles went to the Crystal Cove Caves with the original Mystery Incorporated. He led them to a site where the first Planispheric Disk piece was found. He teamed up with Fred Jones, Sr. to betray the original Mystery Incorporated and find the treasure of the conquistadors. His left eye was injured when (the yet to be) Mayor Jones betrayed him. He was wrongly accused of a crime and sent to Crystal Cove's Animal Asylum. Personality and apperance Professor Pericles is a genius; since his brain is no bigger than a cashew nut, this makes him, by comparison, uncannily intelligent and he prides himself as "The Smartest Criminal Parrot in the World". He is shown to be deranged and slightly insane, given his appearance and demeanor. A master escape artist, Professor Pericles was able to escape the Animal Asylum which he was confined in, despite the fact that his detention cell was a glass dome and that he had a strait-jacket on. He appears to have a liking for sunflower seeds like most parrots and speaks with a distinct German accent. It may be possible he suffered from an inferiority complex. When the last Darrow attacked the new Mystery Inc, he referred to one of them as a 'big, fat, insensitive know-it-all.' Most likely, he was referring to Pericles. This trait may have originated from being the animal mascot despite being the smartest one of the group and may have been what allowed Mayor Jones to turn him against his friends. He has a cataract and a big scar over his left eye from years before when Mayor Jones knocked Pericles out with chloroform. A rock cut his face as he was thrown to the ground, which left a permanent mark. Pericles has pink feathers, a sharp beak, a big head, and two-toed feet. Officer Johnson says his brain is no bigger than a cashew nut, yet pound for pound it's the smartest brain in the world. His skin in the light is dark purple; it's bluish-black when in the dark. He wears a purple ascot. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated He secretly gave Aphrodite her love potion formula, then helped with the antidote, so that he could get the help of Scooby-Doo to obtain things he needed to find the lost treasure of the conquistadors. He sent a mocking message to the gang and Mr. E through his henchman telling them this. Unmasked as the "Shadowy Figure" He haunted Mayor Jones in his home by taking over his son's traps, and managed to steal his piece of the Planispheric Disk . He watched using video monitors when the gang was attacked by the Obliteratrix, and thought about helping them because he still needed them alive. He went to Ed Machine's house and told Ed that he wanted to deliver a message to Ricky (or Mr. E). But Pericles didn't want to use words and attacked Ed Machine. He later showed up when the gang was down in the Crystal Cove Caves. He had used a tracker to see where the Mystery Machine was and said there was nothing to fear. The Freak of Crystal Cove appeared and swiped Pericles, knocking him to the ground. He managed to get a piece of the Planispheric Disk away from the Freak, and mocked Scooby about it before flying away. In anger, Scooby vowed to stop Pericles. He summoned the former members of the original Mystery Inc. when the kids gathered the next two pieces tieing with his own amount. Mr. E then invited them into a partnership, though this may be more than a mere partnership and may miss each other's friendship. He told the gang that he lived for more than 80 years as he recalled being a friend of Abigal Gluck in the 1930s. He took over her underwater robot factory after her death. He created a mutant cattle herd to destroy Crystal Cove and give the gang nowhere to hide. He implanted mutated cobra larvae in Mr. E's spinal column in his sleep, and assumed effective control of Destroido Corp.. He had recovered the Planispheric Disk after exchanging it from Fred to save Daphne. He returned to Destroido to find and free his master. the time of niburu and final defeat When the time of niburu drew closer pericles had hot dog water imprisoned in a cooler and captured every one from crystal cove to find the door way to the treasure when they finally reached the sarcophagus Pericles freed the evil entity. And after it failed to consume scooby Pericles became one with the monster and was horribly mutated losing his remaining sanity he consumed brad judy and mr e before attacking the town with the entity legion Pericles planned to rule the entire world and any who opposed him would die. But when his victory seemed certain scooby realised that unlike the other gangs the entity had brought together their friendship was real which was the true key to saving the world. So when the gang clear a path scooby fires the heart of the jaeger in to the sarcophagus creating a vortex which socked the town the monsters and pericles inside finally ending the professor diabolical plans once and for all. His death had also caused a massive explosion that removed the entity's influence from history and pericles is no longer evil or has a scar on his face. He is now happy and uses his genius to help division x better lives he's also the mascot and pet of Ricky and Cassidy. In Ultima Category:Antagonists Category:Organization